


Video NCIS: Tony DiNozzo "Sacrifice"

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has sacrificed a lot, but he`s not going to sacrifice himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video NCIS: Tony DiNozzo "Sacrifice"

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

**Title:** Sacrifice  
 **Lenght:** 2.50 min.  
 **File:** 21+ MB WMV  
 **Music:** "Sacrifice" by Theory Of A Deadman

**Character:** Tony DiNozzo  
 **Category:** character, drama, action

**SPOILER:** ALL of NCIS, season 1-11

VIMEO STREAMING

password: sacrifice

  


DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2btpprzf5web/NC%20Sacrifice-Tony.01.15.wmv)  



End file.
